Menjaga Anak
by Chiha YaFuu
Summary: Setelah merasakan bagaimana rasanya menghadapi seorang istri yang mengidam, Uchiha Sasuke akhirnya dihadapkan pada bayi mungilnya. Bagaimana cerita Sasuke dalam menjaga anaknya? /Sequel of "Ngidam"/ SasuKarin/ Short fic!


**Menjaga anak**

 **By Chiha YaFuu**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Humor, Family

 **Warning:** Typo(s)—maybe / OOC / GaJe / Terinspirasi dari sebuah karya _doujin_ di tumblr tentang Fugaku+Mikoto dan _baby_ Sasuke / SUPER PENDEK!

.

 **Sequel of "Ngidam"**

.

[Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Karin]

.

.

.

DLDR

.

.

.

Angin berhembus ringan menerpa rambut raven milik Sasuke. Yukata musim panas yang dikenakannya pun ikut melambai akibat angin yang menerpanya. Pria itu sedang membaca beberapa gulungan ninja yang berisi informasi mengenai batas-batas wilayah di setiap desa. Ia menandai beberapa titik di dalam peta wilayah dan menulis beberapa kata di buku miliknya sendiri. Baru saja ia hendak membuka gulungan yang baru sampai suara istri merahnya memanggil.

"Sasuke, jaga Akihiro sebentar ya, aku mau ke pasar."

"Hn." Sasuke menutup gulungan ninjanya dan pergi ke ruangan di mana buah cintanya dengan Karin tertidur lelap.

.

Sasuke duduk bersila di depan Akihiro yang sedang tertidur dan mengamati wajah _chubby_ anak laki-lakinya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat betapa damainya wajah Aki yang sedang tertidur. Mata itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampakkan manik merah seperti mata ibunya. Tidak butuh waktu lama dari detik terbangunnya Aki, bayi mungil itu mulai menangis.

Sasuke merangkak mendekati bayi mungilnya dan mengangkatnya. Bukannya berhenti menangis, Aki malah semakin menangis dengan suara yang lantang. Sasuke tidak panik karena saat-saat seperti ini sudah Sasuke perhitungkan. Pria berusia 24 tahun itu sudah banyak membaca buku panduan menjaga anak bayi.

Pertama, Sasuke mulai merebahkan Aki kembali dan membuka celananya, seperti yang Sasuke duga, Aki ngompol. Bahkan Sasuke melihat sesuatu yang berwarna kuning di popok Aki. Sasuke juga tidak panik melihat kotoran anaknya sendiri, itu wajar. Justru ia sangat bersyukur anaknya bisa buang air besar dengan lancar karena seingat Sasuke, Shinachiku, anak Naruto punya riwayat susah buang air besar sewaktu masih bayi. Sampai-sampai Naruto ikut-ikutan susah buang air besar saat itu.

Sasuke mengganti popok Aki dan mencuci pantatnya dengan hati-hati. Aki semakin keras menangis saat air mengenai pantatnya. Kakinya menendang-nendang udara sampai popok bekas yang masih berada di dekatnya melayang dengan cantik ke wajah Sasuke. Sasuke berteriak histeris karena kotoran Aki tepat mengenai hidungnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke membersihkan dirinya dan Aki lalu kembali ke ruangan tempat Aki tidur. Kepala Sasuke agak pusing karena ia masih saja merasa kotoran Aki menempel di hidungnya walaupun sebenarnya sudah bersih.

Namun... anak semata wayangnya itu masih saja menangis. Sasuke mulai berkeringat tapi ia tidak boleh panik.

Kedua, menurut buku yang Sasuke baca kalau popok sudah diganti dan sang anak masih menangis itu artinya dia lapar. Sasuke akhirnya mengambil catatannya yang bertuliskan: Cara membuat susu.

Sasuke membacanya dengan seksama, setelahnya ia mengambil botol dot Aki dan memasukkan dua takar susu bubuk ke dalamnya lalu ia menuang air panas dan dingin. Menurut Sasuke susunya sudah bisa diminum Aki tapi menurut buku yang ia baca, sebelum susu diberikan pada sang anak, maka orang tua harus mencobanya dahulu. Sasuke minum saja susu Aki dengan cara menyedotnya.

"Ouch, masih panas."

Sambil menunggu susunya dingin, Sasuke menimang-nimang Aki tapi memang Aki anak yang sangat aktif, bayi berkulit putih bersih itu menarik rambut ayahnya tanpa ampun. Sasuke meringis sambil melepaskan tangan mungil Aki dari rambutnya lalu merebahkan Aki kembali.

"Tidak ibunya, tidak anaknya, sama saja, suka jambak rambut orang," Sasuke menatap Aki dengan wajah datar. Setelah mencoba lagi susu Aki dan memastikan suhu panasnya sudah sesuai, Sasuke memberikan susu itu pada Aki yang masih menangis.

Aki menyedot susunya, akhirnya bayi berambut biru dongker seperti ayahnya itu berhenti menangis. Sasuke duduk sambil memijat pelipisnya sampai tiba-tiba botol dot Aki terlempar dengan indahnya ke jidatnya yang bersih. Aki melempar botol dotnya.

"A-anak ini..." Sasuke meringis mendapati benjolan pada jidatnya akibat ulah anak semata wayangnya. Tenaga yang luar biasa. Aki pun kembali menangis. Sasuke masih berusaha membuat Aki meminum susunya tapi selalu gagal karena Aki melempar botolnya berulang kali.

Sasuke mulai frustrasi.

Ketiga, seingat Sasuke kalau ganti popok dan minum susu juga tidak berhasil itu berarti Sasuke harus memakai cara ketiga yaitu membuat wajah lucu. Sasuke mulai membuat wajah lucu, pertama ia bikin bibirnya maju dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya membentuk huruf O dan ditempatkannya di depan matanya. Aki mulai berhenti menangis. Sasuke pikir cara ketiga akan sukses.

Sasuke mulai membuat wajah lucunya yang kedua tapi tidak sampai dua detik sebuah mobil-mobilan berukuran pergelangan tangan pria dewasa terlempar tepat ke dada Sasuke.

"Ohok!"

"Ooeeeeee..." Aki menangis semakin kencang.

Sasuke frustrasi.

Sasuke mencoba bangkit dan berniat mengambil botol dot Aki yang telah dilemparnya . Tanpa sengaja pria berpangkat ketua ANBU itu terinjak yukatanya sendiri dan mengakibatkannya jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

Sasuke pikir ia bisa mati malu kalau sampai Suigetsu atau Naruto melihatnya jatuh seperti tadi. Detik berikutnya bukan suara tangisan Aki yang Sasuke dengar tapi suara tertawa Aki yang membahana.

"Kau suka?" tanya Sasuke ambigu. Aki hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Lalu Sasuke mencobanya kembali, jatuh dengan tidak elit karena terinjak yukatanya. Dan benar saja, Aki tertawa semakin keras.

Akhirnya, pria berusia 24 tahun dengan jabatan sebagai ketua ANBU itu berulang kali menjatuhkan dirinya dengan cara menginjak yukatanya sendiri demi sang anak.

.

.

.

"Tadaima..." Karin masuk dengan barang belanjaan yang sangat banyak. Satu hal yang ingin ia lakukan setelah sampai rumah adalah melihat kedua orang terkasihnya.

"Sasuke, aku pu— Sasuke ada apa dengan wajahmu sampai penuh luka begitu?"

"Karin..."

Pemandangan yang Karin lihat di hadapannya saat ini adalah, suaminya yang babak belur bak dikeroyok 100 orang ninja dan bayi mungilnya yang tertawa keras sambil menepuk tangannya asal.

Sasuke berlari kepelukan Karin dengan cepat, Karin hanya mengelus rambut pantat ayam Sasuke dan Sasuke menangis tanpa henti di pelukan istrinya. Kemudian Karin tersenyum pada anaknya yang sekarang malah tertidur lelap karena kelelahan tertawa.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

a/n: Ini sequel dari ngidam XD hope you like it minna~

Thanks for reading and please gimmeh a review :*

 **~Chiha YaFuu~**

 **~Banjarmasin 21-05-2015~**


End file.
